User talk:Keeno33
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Xena-Warrior-Princess-2x14-A-Necessary-Evil avi Still001.jpg page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Gabriel456 (Talk) 17:49, March 20, 2013 Please work on your pages before publishing. Otherwise it will be deleted Gabriel456 (talk) 21:21, March 20, 2013 (UTC) We already have Homo Magi Physiology which is pretty much what you're trying to put up Gabriel456 (talk) 16:37, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Then explain what's the difference between Witch Physiology and Homo Magi Physiology. I believe that's why Kuoipifi deleted in the first place. And I'm sorry, but it's a rule for admins to delete pages that barely have anything on them. Gabriel456 (talk) 16:56, March 26, 2013 (UTC) 1) use signature so I know who to answer, button on top, fifth from right, looks like writing. 2) there's nothing on your page about what a witch is, Homo Magi Physiology is a "human born into human sub-race with the ability to use magic as an innate talent instead of studying." 3) still nothing more than few lines, list of powers with no hint if they go to Applications, associations or something else. Why exactly should we keep it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:03, March 27, 2013 (UTC) It's best to check how older pages are done and that also allows you to copy/paste the basic structure: go to finished page => Edit, on top is button with Source on it, click that. Now you see what's behind the scenes of the page, copy the general pattern you see and how they are done and you're pretty much on the track. Note that we use them/they instead of him/her or you, keeps it general. Check at the least before Publishing with Preview that the page is something you can live with and it's done. Do remember that we expect to see Capabilities that gives general details what the power does, Applications cover the commonly appearing powers, Variations the less common but still something vital ones, Associations the powers that are either connected or the user may gain. Limitations give you the change to explain what mental effect the power might cause, what are the general weaknesses the power might give, etc. Please no "it makes you evil" You might also check if this power is already covered by Hag Physiology, there are at the least some similarities.--Kuopiofi (talk) 12:24, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Did you actually read that page before saying that? And don't even try, it already has Witch Physiology/Mimicry to Also Called.--Kuopiofi (talk) 16:50, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Weren't you planning to find more about witches anyway? If it's something new and not just repeating already existing page, it can stay, otherwise it goes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:34, March 27, 2013 (UTC) There's nothing that Ninjutsu doesn't cover, just gender-specifics, and that's not enough. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:25, March 28, 2013 (UTC) You did exactly same page and it was deleted, what did you expect would happen the second time? More to the point: Rules for this wiki, in the Words of Thekingsman, the relevant rules: 1.Don't make a page that is already on this wiki or it will be deleted. 2.When a page has no to little content it will be deleted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:13, March 28, 2013 (UTC)